Late Night Snack
by Leather and Stripes
Summary: For all of L's inadequate social skills, he sure knows how to eat ice cream inappropriately. Not that Light's noticed. LxLight. Mature.


**.:Late Night Snack:.**

**A Death Note Fanfic**

**xxx**

Light's decided that L is clearly doing this on purpose.

L is a genius, and even if he lacks anything even remotely resembling social skills, he _observes _ people and therefore should know when someone is suffering from a condition. Like insomnia. Or paranoia.

Or needing to take care of a few things that are made _increasingly_ difficult when one is handcuffed to a socially retarded detective.

You know, as an example.

So even though Light has cultivated a level of self control that rivals a monk, it's difficult to not imagine certain things when a certain detective is practically deep throating a banana. Dripping with melting ice cream.

And Light is a growing boy, damnit, and having to sit through this little routine of L's that involves way too much tongue for any normal banana-eating is just cruel. And him thinking that L is doing this on purpose as a way to prove that he is Kira is probably stupid.

Or incredibly accurate. He's not entirely sure at this point because this is _ridiculous_.

"Are you done, Ryuzaki?"

Dark eyes meet his across the table, looking a little _too_ perplexed. "I did offer you some, Light-kun. It's not my fault that you rejected my offer. I'd be more than happy to share my banana with you."

He's definitely doing this on purpose.

"I don't want any of your banana. I really just want to lie down," he hears irritation in his own voice and inwardly flinches at L's sudden ability to recognize human emotion.

L stares, daintily dipping the fruit into his bowl of melting ice cream and bringing it to his lips. And he's smirking now, darting his tongue out to lick that damn thing. What a _dick_.

No. Not a dick. Derail that thought immediately.

"I really insist that you try this ice cream."

"I don't want any."

"It's really delicious."

"Ryuzaki, I really don't-"

"Even though you're incapable of reaching my level of brain functionality and therefore don't require the sugar intake-"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"-I think that you would still be able to enjoy this ice cream."

No, 'dick' was the appropriate word.

Light is quite for a moment, eyes locked with those of the older man across the table. Each waiting for the other to crack.

He only answers first because he is clearly the better person and knows how to take the high road, and this is probably a great test in L's mind, and he is most certainly _not_ Kira.

"One bite."

L's lips quirk upward in something that could be considered a friendly smile. Maybe. "Come here, then."

Light huffs a little to himself and stands, walking the two feet to the other side of the table and standing above L. The other man looks up at him and gestures him closer with one thin finger.

"How am I to feed you any ice cream if you're so far away, Light-kun?"

He was going to achieve saint status by the end of this incarceration. Light crouches down next to L, fighting the childish urge to imitate the detective and his strange sitting habits. "Better?"

"Infinitely," L raises his spoon, poised between thumb and index finger. "Say 'ah' Light-kun."

This was the line.

"I can do it myself."

"I bet you can, but it's much better to let _someone else_ take care of you every once in a while." His lips twitch up at the corners.

Light's eyes widen slightly, clenching his jaw tight and trying very much not to blush because _did he really just say that._

"My hands are skilled. I won't spill any on you."

_REALLY?! _

Light feels the heat rising up his neck. No, he is reading too much into this. After all it's been _a while_ and he's been strapped to this imbecile for _a while_ and both of those facts are making everything seem entirely too sexual. Not that he's ever actually thought about anything sexual regarding the awkward detective in front of him, watching him so intently with his spoon of ice cream.

He's not exactly convincing himself, either.

L raises the spoon to Light's mouth, waiting patiently as he opens it, taking the ice cream in his mouth.

And yeah, okay, it is pretty good.

L has a small smile on his face as he takes the spoon away. "I'm always right, Light-kun." His head tilts to the side as he places the spoon back in the bowl. "You have…" L leans forward, thumb brushing over the corner of Light's mouth, gathering a drop of ice cream against his skin. And Light knows he's blushing as L licks his thumb. "Don't want to waste any."

And they just sort of stare at each other for a moment, L dragging his tongue over the side of his thumb and Light trying very hard not to watch him do it.

Light is human.

His lips are tentative against L's at first, gauging the detective's reaction before plunging in completely. The older man is still, lips barely pressing back but they _are_ pressing back. So when Light pulls away, seeing a dust of pink over L's pale cheeks, he doesn't feel so bad about pulling him to the floor.

For all of his social inadequacies, L is intense and deliberate and _good_. He pins Light to the floor, hands gripping either side of the younger man's face and takes dominance of the kiss. Light's hands fist the soft, white fabric of L's shirt, fighting for control of the situation, but L is _vicious_.

Light feels the carpet shift slightly underneath him, feels it press to his lower back as his shirt rides up. He lets out a soft hiss against L's lips when the detective practically claws at his skin, the cool handcuff chain making him shiver as it slides over his stomach. L's hands drift lower, resting over hip bones as they rock against each other, Light's breath and teeth dragging over his neck.

He knows he probably sounds desperate because of the noises leaving his lips with each touch L places on his newly exposed skin, but the moment the older man pops open the button of his jeans he decides he doesn't care because L is too damn good at this.

"_R-Ryuzaki_…" he pants against L's clavicle, hips shifting into the touch he's _needed_ too badly for too long. He feels L smile against his ear, and relishes the heat of his hand as it travels lower.

And then they totally boned.

**xxx**

* * *

**AN: I hope you all had a lovely April Fools Day. **

**I couldn't resist.  
**

**I'm sorry I'm not sorry. x3**

**~Stripes**

**(And yes, I'm going to actually finish this lol)**


End file.
